Somebody I knew
by CDLUVM
Summary: Sometimes I think back to when Jade and I were together, how happy we were. I used to be able to make her happy. Even though I thought it was right being with her, I felt different. That love I felt for her is something I can't easily forget. No matter how much I try. I can't forget it. Based on the song Somebody that i used to know-Goyte. For Clara Valentines. Slightly Bade


**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or the song 'Somebody that I used to know'- Goyte.**

**This idea is from Clara Valentine. **

_**Now and then I think of when we were together**__**  
**__**Like when you said you felt so happy you could die**__**  
**__**Told myself that you were right for me**__**  
**__**But felt so lonely in your company**__**  
**__**But that was love and it's an ache I still remember**__**  
**_

**-BeCk PoV- **

Sometimes I think back to when Jade and I were together, how happy we were. I used to be able to make her happy. Even though I thought it was right being with her, I felt different. That love I felt for her is something I can't easily forget. No matter how much I try. I can't forget it.

_**You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness**__**  
**__**Like resignation to the end**__**  
**__**Always the end**__**  
**__**So when we found that we could not make sense**__**  
**__**Well you said that we would still be friends**__**  
**__**But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over**__**  
**_

I was pretty down about not being to hang out with Jade at all. I know we broke up, we just weren't working out. I walked into school spotting her near her locker, "Jade!" I exclaimed running over to her.

"What?" she sneered turning around.

"I know we broke up and everything but we can still hang out … As like friends right?" I asked.

"Uh …", she looked down, sighing before looking back up, "Sure", She answered. "Where are we going to hang out at?" she questioned. "Like with Tori? Or Andre? " she asked.

"Like by ourselves", I answered.

"Oh… Alright", she replied confused.

"We can hang out at my RV tonight", I answered. She nodded then grabbed her books out of her locker.

"Six o'clock?" she asked, I nodded. "See you then", she turned around walking away. I'm glad we can be friends with out all the dating stuff getting in the way.

_**But you didn't have to cut me off**__**  
**__**Make out like it never happened**__**  
**__**And that we were nothing**__**  
**__**And I don't even need your love**__**  
**__**But you treat me like a stranger**__**  
**__**And that feels so rough**__**  
**__**You didn't have to stoop so low**__**  
**__**Have your friends collect your records**__**  
**__**And then change your number**__**  
**__**I guess that I don't need that though**__**  
**__**Now you're just somebody that I used to know**__**  
**_

Jade and I hanged out a lot after talking to her about being friends, but last night I accidently did something really stupid, I kissed her. She kissed back, but then left when I pulled away with the excuse her brother needed to be baby sat. I said bye and she left, how could I have done that it might ruin our friendship. But I have this little crush forming… I don't know what to do. I walked into school noticing Jade and a Guy at school laughing by her locker? Who's that? I walked over "Hey what's going on?" I questioned.

"This is Rick, he's in our chem class", Jade smiled toward him, uh EW.

"Hi I'm Beck", I offered my hand to which he ignored turning to Jade. WELL Then!

"I'll talk to you later", Jade answered walking away with Rick. I sighed grabbing my books going to class. When school was over I looked everywhere for Jade, I needed to talk about the kiss. Tell her how sorry I am about the break up. That I need her back. But what I find is not what I'd hope for her and Rick making out near her locker. That made me sick, the thought and sight of him and her together. I had to leave get out of there. I tried calling her to tell her I hope she's happy, but her phone was disconnected. Well, if she wants to cut me out of her life, I'll cut her out of mine!

_**Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over**__**  
**__**But had me believing it was always something that I'd done**__**  
**__**And I don't wanna live that way**__**  
**__**Reading into every word you say**__**  
**__**You said that you could let it go**__**  
**__**And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know...**__**  
**_

**-JaDe PoV- **

Beck said he wanted to be my friend, and I was ok with that, but why did he kiss me. I have a boyfriend, though he doesn't know, we decided to keep it secret, because of difficult reasons. But the day he kissed me, I gave in to the kiss because I missed it. I can't believe I did that. That was stupid and incredibly wrong, to Rick. I told him and he was quite pissed off, threatening to kill Beck, but I told him that Beck wasn't to blame, it's not like he figured out I had a secret boyfriend. He's not smart enough, no offence to Beck. I drove to Becks RV, I have to tell him, why I've been avoiding him all the time. Rick told me not to even get near Beck. But since when do I listen to what others say? The reason I didn't have my phone connected was, my plan ran out and I couldn't renew it for the same number, I hope Beck don't think I change my number, so I didn't have to talk to him… I knocked on the RV and a few minutes later he opened. "Jade?" he questioned. "What are you doing here? I thought you were avoiding me?" He exclaimed. "Why did you kiss that Rick kid, and just the day after I kissed you? Do you know how much that hurt", he exclaimed. I sighed, better I tell him now than never. I told him about Rick and I, and how in a moment of weakness I accidently gave in to the kiss. "So kissing back was an accident? You didn't like it?" he questioned. I sighed.

"Beck, I'll always love you", I replied, causing him to smile, "But I love Rick more", I answered, which made his smile disappear.

"So you wanna go back to being friends?" he asked quietly. I nodded.

_**But you didn't have to cut me off**__**  
**__**Make out like it never happened**__**  
**__**And that we were nothing**__**  
**__**And I don't even need your love**__**  
**__**But you treat me like a stranger**__**  
**__**And that feels so rough**__**  
**__**You didn't have to stoop so low**__**  
**__**Have your friends collect your records**__**  
**__**And then change your number**__**  
**__**I guess that I don't need that though**__**  
**__**Now you're just somebody that I used to know**__**  
**__**you're just somebody that I used to know**_

Ten months went by and Beck and I are becoming great friends. Rick and I have broken up due to him not wanting to keep us a secret, and I did. My reason being, every girl just seems to flock to the guys I'm with so, I wasn't going to make that mistake. I tried to tell Rick that was the reason, but he just thought I was embarrassed to be near him, so he broke up with me. He ended up leaving the school. I feel part of my heart left with him, and the rest of my hearts with Beck. I wish he would bring up being together again. I'd give anything to be back with him. I drove over to Beck's house knocking on the RV, I should talk to him see if he would ever consider getting back with me. "Come in", I heard a girl shout, I forwarded my eye brows in confusion. I walked in seeing a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing clothes similar to mine? "Who are you?" she asked disgustedly.

"Jade, Beck's ex, you?" I asked eyeing her disgusted.

She smiled, "Oh I'm Sam, his current girlfriend", she spoke with such fake niceness, I wanted to rip her head off. Then Beck walked through the door.

"Hey … Jade … I see you met Sam, my friend from school", Beck replied.

"Friend?" I questioned, "But I thought-"When she glared at me I smirked, she has no idea who she's dealing with.

"Thought what?" he asked, "We're doing our project, if you wanna wait; we can catch a movie afterwards?"

I smiled toward Sam. "I'd love to" Game on.

_**Somebody Somebody Somebody  
**__**I used to know**_

_**Somebody  
**__**That I used to know**_

_**Somebody**_

**ThIs StOrY dIdN't Go As PlAnNeD bUt I tHiNk It WaS gOoD, tElL mE yOuR tHoUghTs I'd LoVe To HeRe ThEm In A pM oR rEvIeW.** iF yOu hAvE a SoNg AnD pAiRiNg YoU'd LiKe Me To Do, I'D lOvE tO. EvEn On A dIfFeReNt ShOw, As lOnG aS I'vE wAtChEd It, ThAt Is.


End file.
